paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Sincerity
Name: Sincerity Physical Age: 27 True Age: 27 Gender: Female Faction: Virtue Element: Essence 'Power' Sincerity’s healing capabilities can extend to individuals and multiples at a time. However, the twist to her abilities is that she is able to store their pain and use it for later uses. The downfall? If she were to heal multiple individuals at a time, due to being a very new virtue, the pain could very well slip beyond her control and harm herself. The same goes with if she over-taxed her limit and ability to heal. Touch – helps centers, reserve, and balance her powers. She’s able to calculate faster how much energy is needed due to touch. Yes – it’s definitely much more taxing on healing with close range than it is with touch. The same follows with the amplification of pain. On the brighter side (depending on one’s pov) – Sincerity is able to calculate how much she wants to dig into the reserves. The sensation can be something as little as a paper-cut to something much deeper and can make an individual double over and, depending on the individual lose consciousness. Again; everything very-well depends on range and touch for her within this time. 'Weapon' A twin-pair of Butterfly Swords; following the tradition of sharpen mid-point to tip - and dull mid-point to hand-guard for a not-to-lethal hit. The blade themselves held pattern designs; while the sheathe held a simple but elegant design. 'Summon' Nightingale; Sage. Now – Nightingale is considered a small bird – Sage is a tad bit bigger than the average avian – given that she is rather ancient. White feathers dust her belly; while different shades of red dusted the browns of her feathers – the lightest being pink as a streak of a tail-feather. Sage’s personality tends to be a little on the motherly side; so to say. She is quick to size up a individual; and if said individual left a bad-impression. . . well, she would tell you about it. Sage is usually well-and mild tempered - and like any other summon, she is rather protective of her 'charge.' 'History' Born as second daughter to a wealthy family and second youngest out of three siblings – It’s a little surprising Jessney Tomberlin did not turn out bratty despite her life style. Having two older siblings with their eccentric tendencies; and a younger sibling who could find trouble under a stone – it should not be all to surprising that she would have a calmer nature – and her parents did their best to pounce on this. She did her best not to disappoint; because despite how her parents were – they weren’t bad people; and she loved them dearly. As a older sister – if she was not attending lessons from the music tutor (whom she swore had it in for her) - and taking on the arts which satisfied the ‘shaping’ for one’s future from her parents – she was dragging her little brother out of trouble; or keeping him from trouble. She made ‘friends’ with other children from the same class. Often always polite, and the one to settle a disagreement oppose to starting one. The girl was friendly; but chances are if you were talking to her – and she wasn’t responding – her thoughts were in the clouds and nothing short of sound or touch would knock her back to reality. Granted – this however seemed to increase as she got older and met the one stepping stone that was the lead to the choices she eventually followed later on in life. It started off innocent enough. Her father after-all was in a executive position of the military; The Tomberlin line were that of old money – her two older siblings moved out and were starting their own life – and her little brother had whatever bodyguards there were stalking him – god forbid she might have a little breathing space to be able to slip out into the town alone without a reprimanding lecture. She was sixteen. She was capable, and responsible. And that; really was the thought that left her into a little rebellious chapter that had whatever bodyguards that were assign to her – searching through hallways, trees, the estate’s ‘backyard’, even the towns – for her. Admittedly; it probably wasn’t the greatest time to be indignant – with fresh threats popping up here and there; and a failed attempt on her brother’s life a few years back. But due to the very same brother; she did have friends within the village – and if she could not visit them because of a missing escort – then it was up to herself to keep up with old promises. Yes; Indignation did not work well with her parents – as Jessney soon found herself with a blond body-guard that was even harder to ditch than her hell-bent tutors on performance and exam week. Eventually she became friends with Gabriel; as she soon realized ditching the blond was not going to happen - that and well. . .he was rather interesting, and closer to her age than the previous guards. Despite the one-sided conversations; Negotiating just had to do. It was over the course of several years that Sincerity stopped following every little thing that others wanted her to do - and step more into the things she wanted to do and not put so much onto her plate. Her friendship with Gabriel blossomed from one-side conversations; to actual conversations and managing to become one of the very few who were closest to her. And not to mention, being taught how to handle a blade - which had it's moments and uses. Uses that came more into play; as she was whisked away from the family estate to out of Indafell. Threads that fell in place after learning/realizing the true intent of what Gabriel original purpose and task was. Eventually; they split apart - herself being sent back to the city. So . . . that really sent her back to rebuilding her life for the next three years - no longer living in the family estate. It was a little lonely - she spent time visiting her family and friends, but still, a blond individual was missing and she could not help but wonder whatever became of him. And 'lo and behold - within the year she started to realized what has happened - and before she could cause much of a scenario and being able to corner him - well; she ended up being cornered and. . It. . .it was still rather confusing for Sincerity, but Taint was the one who started it - and. . and Gabrie-...no. . Vanity, was it?. .. He was the one to end it. 'Appearance' The vibrant red of one’s hair was a startling contrast to the pale blue color of her eyes; and the slightly pale complexion of her skin. Sincerity’s hair seems a tad bit longer longer due to her height of 5’4; as the vibrant locks curled at the ends that streaked pink. Rather this is dyed or not – is a question individuals might wonder if such is not completely natural. Seeing how the strands reach lower then her waist – long braids, twist and low and high-ponytails are not necessarily a stranger to the woman if she didn’t want to deal with the loose hair. Now while Sincerity can see the reason behind jeans; – she favored long skirts. Rather they were light; in which she preferred, more so than heavy skirts with layers –a skirt was still a skirt, and she still liked them both. Granted – running might not be too terribly hard – fighting on the other hand – she rather not if it could be avoided. If not – well years of lady etiquette, and her own decency taught her to wear shorts underneath such – in case she did manage to find herself in a fight. She liked capris as well. 'Behaviour' Now, how would you describe Sincerity's personality and behavior? Well. . .Sincerity is kind; I suppose one can start off with. Perhaps, she could be a bit absentminded at times - but being a daydreamer was never a quality she was able to shake off ( Not that she would want to.) She isn't one to break down easily in front of others, and while Sincerity is rather patient, if pushed enough - she would very well push back. The virtue is strong-willed; but not overly so, and while one can be stubborn - she's willing to see reason. Though, Sincerity tries everything in her power to keep her promises Category:Characters Category:Virtues Category:Essence